


Happy Deathday To You

by afteriwake



Series: Lipstick & Lab Coats, CIA & Cartels [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene’s friends don’t know when her birthday is, so they surprise her with a celebration of the anniversary of her “death” instead, which warms her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Deathday To You

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a few anonymous prompts on Tumblr (that may or may not have come from the same person)which all fit in well for a series involving a friendship between Irene, Molly, Mary and Mrs. Hudson. They didn't come in a certain order but this one ( _M/M/M don't know Irene's birthday so they use her death-anniversary to celebrate as her birthday. Irene is unexpectedly touched._ ) seemed the best one to start with.

She had been away a long time.

London was so similar yet so different, it seemed, as Irene approached her new home. She had lived incognito for quite a long time and moved around the world, living in various places for a few months at a time. It hadn’t been the best time of her life, but she was alive, and that was the important part. Now, thanks to Moriarty’s death and Sherlock’s miraculous resurrection, she was able to have some semblance of her old life back and she had decided to come back to London. It was nice to be home but things had changed quite a bit in London. She had spent the last year getting used to it, and finally she felt like she belonged again.

She’d gone back to some of her old ways. It was great fun being a dominatrix, and she really was quite good at it, so when it came out that she was back a few of her old clients who had been unhappy with the people they had substituted her services with asked if she would consider taking them back. She kept her clientele small and this time refrained from the sideline of collecting risqué photos and videos. Any important secrets that _might_ have come up were dutifully passed along to Mycroft Holmes, as a sort of apology for causing him a headache before. Or flirting. She wasn’t quite sure at times.

She’d kept tabs on Sherlock’s friends for him while he had been gone and fed him some information when she could. She was sure he’d ignored some of it, simply because it had come from her, but then, she had the best source for it. And that source was quite willing to introduce her to introduce her to them in purpose upon her return, much to Sherlock’s chagrin. He, and John as well, had been quite surprised to learn of her and Mary’s close friendship. It had all come about in a rather unusual way: after the brainless American CIA oafs who had infiltrated her home had failed so miserably, Mary had been sent to trail her. But then Irene had faked her death and Mary was told to keep tabs on John and Sherlock instead. Mary was a smart woman, however, and she hunted for signs that Irene was indeed alive. Shortly after Sherlock rescued her Mary tracked her down, and she helped Irene stay one step ahead of the people after her.

Mary was quite dear to her, and as she got to know them better she came to adore Molly and Mrs. Hudson as well. Sherlock and Mary had surrounded themselves with good and kind people who truly cared for them, and once the others realized Irene was not nearly as bad as Sherlock and John made her out to be they became quite friendly with her as well. Mrs. Hudson treated Irene as though she was the daughter she never had, which warmed Irene’s heart, and while she had expected Molly to have little reason to like her, considering they had both been attracted to the same man, Molly was quite kind to her and was on her way to becoming a true friend.

It had been Molly who had called her to come join her for dinner at Pétrus, just a small little get together with the ladies to unwind. Mary liked to call them the Dames, and Irene personally thought it was a rather fitting title, as each of them would be worthy of a title if she had her say. They all were regal in their own way. Pétrus was a rather nice place, and while they went to nice places for brunches and dinners other times usually there was a reason. Irene was curious as to whether there was good news to celebrate that she just didn’t know about.

She smoothed down the front of her burgundy lace dress once she stepped out of the car, holding her clutch tightly by her side. She was running late, so she hoped the others had already at least ordered their drinks while they waited. She made her way inside and gave Molly’s name to the maître, and was then taken to a private dining area. There was Molly, Mrs. Hudson. Mary and little Jacquelyn all at the table, which had a birthday decoration on the table. “Surprise!” the adults chorused.

“It’s not my birthday,” Irene said with a frown.

“Well, none of us knew your exact birthday, so we decided to celebrate your birthday on the day you faked your death, since it’s also the day you came back,” Molly said with a smile. “I know it seems a little morbid, but we wanted to celebrate something.”

“Oh, but it’s still a lovely thought,” Irene said with a smile, coming up to hug Molly. Molly hugged her back for a moment before letting go. Then she moved over to Mrs. Hudson, and then Mary, and then she leaned over and kissed Jacquelyn’s forehead for good measure. “This is very lovely. Thank you.”

“We got you presents, dear,” Mrs. Hudson said. “I mean, you have quite a bit of money, so you may not need these things, but…”

“Martha, really, I’ll love them,” Irene said reassuringly. 

“Well, there’s champagne with the meal, and there’s three courses, so let’s enjoy our champagne while Irene opens her gifts,” Mary said with a grin as a waiter came over to open the champagne for them and pour it into the flutes.

Gifts began to be set on the table and moved towards Irene, and she began to open them. There was a lovely copy of the Kama Sutra and n emerald green clutch from Mary, a bottle of a hard to find eau de parfum and a pair of Gucci sunglasses from Molly and a vintage Christian Dior dress from Mrs. Hudson that she had seen one time when they were out shopping that she had taken a liking to but had later regretted not bought at the time. Irene felt quite overwhelmed at all of this. “Thank you, so much,” she said.”It means so much.”

“Well, you’re our friend,” Molly said with a smile. She lifted up her glass of champagne. “Happy deathday, Irene!”

“Happy deathday!” the others chorused, and Irene raised her glass as well before taking a sip. She didn’t know what she had done to deserve friends like these, but she was absolutely going to cherish them.


End file.
